1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the food industry and, more particularly, to a process for preparing lactic-acid products.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known and widely employed in the art are processes for preparing lactic-acid products, wherein into a pasteurized milk or buttermilk a leaven containing bacteria producing lactic acid is introduced. Curdling of the milk or component thereof is effected at a temperature of 28.degree. to 38.degree. C. for 10 to 24 hours. After inspection of quality of the resulting product (kefir, acidophilus milk) and certification of acceptance thereof, it is ready for sale. One is allowed to store the product at a temperature of 2.degree.-8.degree. C. for 24 hours. In the manufacture of the above-mentioned products use is made of lactic-acid streptococci, lactic-acid acidophilic and propionic-acid bacteria (SU, A, Nos. 1238746, 1287822, 1271479).
The lactic-acid products obtained by the above-mentioned processes have a very slight therapeutic and preventive effect in the case of dysbacterioses, bacterial infections of the gastro-intestinal tract and are absolutely ineffective in pyo-inflammatory processes, food allergy, or diatheses. Due to a high acidity, there products are counter-indicated in the case of peptic ulcer and gastritis with an increased secretion.
In the manufacture of lactic-acid products by the above discussed processes contamination of the final product with allegedly pathogenic microflora (staphylococci, salmonella, shigella and the like), which results in putrefaction of the products and, in some cases, in food poisoning, is possible. The known lactic-acid products such as kefir and acidophilus milk have a short storage life (below 24 hours).